Let's just have a harem
by DarkRaven30624
Summary: Rukia and the others sense a strange presence in Ichigo's room... Which may or may not have been Urahara playing a prank... I'm too tired to think of a reason, imagine your own XD.


Third Person

The day had started normal enough, sure, there were a few hollows, but when are there never? Rukia decided to go home (well, to her home in the human world, which happened to be a fifteen year old's cupboard) since she was exhausted. Well, she was nearly there when her soul pager went off. She sighed. "Now it chooses to g-..." She looked at the phone, Ichigo's bedroom was full of hollows according to her pager. She ran as fast as she could.

Orihime's POV

I felt something weird whilst I was walking home from school with Chad and Uryu and I just knew... Something was happening near Ichigo, from the looks on Chad and Uryu's faces I saw that they felt it too, we ran towards the Kurosaki household, scared for our friend. Uryu tried to tell me to go home, that he was worried about me... Was that a blush I saw... Nah, but I said "No, I need to help Ichigo!"

"...Just... Be careful alright?!" He yelled.

"I will!" I replied.

When we got there, I saw Rukia.

"Orihime?! Chad?! Uryu?! What are you doing here?! Get back! This could be dangerous!" She yelled. We followed her up to Ichigo's room anyway. What we saw... Gave us nightmares to this day...

Renji's POV

I was just sitting in my Captain's office, when someone knocked on his door, he left and spoke to them but when he came back, he looked even more serious than usual.

"Lieutenant Abarai, I need you to go to the human world." He ordered.

I was confused "Um... Why? If you don't mind my asking Captain Kuchiki."

"There is a lot of hollow activity in that Substitute Shinigami's bedroom."

"Ichigo?! That fool can handle that himsel-" I was cut off.

"My sister is there, she may get hurt or worse, Lieutenant, go and help, I have my paperwork to do."

I didn't argue with that. "Yes Captain." I left and as soon as I got to his house I climed through the window, my hand on Zabimaru's sheath. I slipped on the windowsill and landed on the sleeping Ichigo, this made him jump. He sat up when the door to his room opened and our lips collided...

Third Person

As the group opened the door, Orihime started crying, Chad was silent, Uryu was as speechless as Chad. Rukia just stood staring in a silent, deadly, Kuchiki rage. She couldn't believe that her roommate and her childhood friend, when she had a crush on them both, were secretly getting it on... She was the one to finally react, she cleared her throat angrily. Ichigo blushed and Renji looked petrified.

"RUKIA! I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! I-IT WAS A HOLLOW!" He begged.

"...A hollow...made you...plant one...on my...roommate...!?" She quietly said with that Kuchiki edge in her voice.

"Well... Yeah..." He would have been dead if it wasn't for Orihime interrupting.

"I THOUGHT YOU LIBED ME ICHIGO! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" She cried

"W-we do! Just... Please stop crying Orihime!" Ichigo sweat dropped as Rukia now turned her attention to him.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD A THING FOR ME!" She finally yelled which made everyone flinch.

"I-I do!" Ichigo pleaded for his life.

"CHOOSE!" Both Orihime and Rukia yelled and crossed their arms.

"..." Ichigo was silent.

"...well...Since there are no hollows... I'm going home..." Uryu stated then left, Chad nodded and also left. Now it was just the three of them.

"Well... I'd have to say..." He looked at the two girls"R..." Rukia smiled, she had obviously won. "...enji..." The two girls stared at each other as Renji blushed.

"W-Why?" Orihime pleaded"

"Obviously because he kissed him..." Rukia thought out loud. Orihime and Rukia exchanged looks, then competitively leaped at Ichigo, Orihime was the only one to actually kiss Ichigo, as Rukia ended up being shoved aside by Orihime and kissed Renji. Everyone was silent again. Until Rukia kissed Ichigo after Orihime. After a second.

"...now I can't choose..." Ichigo whined.

"I know!" Orihime squealed. "LET'S JUST HAVE A HAREM!" Ichigo was about to protest when Rukia commented on Orihime's idea.

"...So she does have some sense left in her..." Rukia stated.

"I'm for it" Renji said. Now Ichigo was the only one not so enthusiastic about it.

"I GET HIM MONDAYS, TUESDAYS AND SUNDAYS!" Orihime yelled.

"I GET SATURDAYS, FRIDAYS AND THURSDAYS!" Bagsied Rukia.

"...but then I only get him on Wednesday and he's been ar school that whole day..." Renji complained.

"Tough shit Renji, you snooze you lose" stated Lieutenant Kuchiki.

2 years later

Ichigo's harem has now recruited Chad, Uryu, Captain Kuchiki, Toshiro and Captain Yammamoto and now is living happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
